


Rescue

by GenieInaBottlexx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieInaBottlexx/pseuds/GenieInaBottlexx
Summary: Jughead Jones was one of the most feared gang members in all of Riverdale. He was known to be ruthless and scary and no one messed with him. But to Betty Cooper, he was the man who rescued her from a life of stripping at a pathetic bar in Greendale. He was the person who vowed to protect her and make her happy for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one among many one shots that I was going to post, but I decided to turn it into a separate story.

Parking his motorcycle at his spot behind the Whyte Wyrm, Jughead removed his helmet and dismounted the vehicle. He wasn’t in a particularly good mood, as he walked into the bar. The meeting with the Ghoulies from Greendale hadn’t gone well. Not only were the assholes not ready to pay the entire cost of the guns and other ammunition that the South Side Serpents were supplying to them, they were also cocky and their attitude had been nothing short of obnoxious and Jughead was beyond pissed. If it hadn’t been for Joaquin and Fangs controlling him and talking sense to him, he probably would have busted the faces of the two Ghoulie representatives that had come to negotiate the terms of payment and supply with them. In the end, he had merely grabbed the lapels of one the men and threatened him with dire consequences if they didn’t fulfill their part of the deal and to tell their leader Malachai that the serpents would pay the Ghoulies a visit at their bar in Greendale later that night

As he walked into the Wyrm, he spotted Sweet Pea behind the bar and marched towards him.

“Hey pea! I told you that those fuckers couldn’t be trusted, so why would you go and make a deal with them?” slamming his fist on the bar top, he glowered at the man across from him.

“Hey hey, Jones. Calm down. What happened there?” Jughead’s outburst didn’tt phased Sweet pea. Having grown up with him, he knew the Serpent King’s nature like the back of his hand and knew to not take his temper too seriously. And as Jughead proceeded to tell him about their meeting and how the Ghoulies had acted, he knew that their leader was justified in his anger. This had happened before and Jughead had told him to not make any deals with them for the same reason. But Sweet Pea had gone behind him this time and made the deal because he thought they would probably not repeat what they had done the last time. Clearly, he had been wrong.

“Listen, I’ll talk to Malachai okay? I spoke to him when I made the deal and I’m sure I can get him to adhere to his part.”

“You do that, Pea. We’re going to them tonight to settle this and after we’re done, no more deals with them.”

Sweet pea nodded before sliding over a bottle of beer to Jughead. The Serpent king took a swig of the drink and looked around at the club. The Wyrm was quite filled even though it was barely noon. A few of the pool tables were occupied and men in leather jackets were spread out across the space, discussing their daily business, some laughing at crude jokes, some sipping on beer.

Jughead walked towards the stairs that led towards his apartment and the Wyrm’s office on the first floor of the club. He needed to finish up some paperwork before he could take a shower and then wait till it was time to go over to Greendale. He was in no mood to deal with the Ghoulies and their unscrupulous ways, but being the leader of a gang like the Serpents often meant doing things he would rather not.

Unlocking the door to the office, he stepped in and shrugged out of his leather jacket, placing it on the back of one of the chairs scattered around in the room. He took a look at the stack of papers placed on his table, before sighing in frustration and fishing for a cigarette and a lighter in his jeans pocket. Lighting up the cancer stick and taking a long drag, he walked over to his seat , pulled off his crown shaped beanie and proceeded to get down to work.

The Ghoulie’s bar in Greendale was a little more dilapidated than the Whyte Worm, but it was bigger. As the 5 Serpents walked towards the entrance, Jughead’s eyes went to the neon green sign at the top of the bar. ‘Hell’s Gate’, it read. Scoffing at the accuracy of the sign, he continued towards the main entrance and swinging the doors open, stepped into the dingy and smoke filled club.

At times he couldn’t believe that compared to this place, the Whyte Wyrm seemed a bit posh, which was saying something. The ghoulies bar was filled with sleazy men, most of who seemed to be high on some form of drug and women clad scantily, roaming around and offering lap dances to the men. A raunchy strip show was going on the two stages at the centre of the bar as people threw bills on the performers.

“Pea, look for Malachai. Let him know we’re here.” Sweet pea went looking for the Ghoulie’s leader at Jughead’s instructions, as the remaining four took their seats at a table near the entrance. Jughead didn’t plan on wasting much of his time there and wanted to get done with the business as soon as possible.

They didn’t have to wait for long and Sweat Pea appeared within a few minutes along with another man. They informed him that Malachai could take a while as he was dealing with some private affairs at the back of the club and they’d have to stay for a while. The man accompanying Sweet Pea offered to get them drinks and as Fangs, Joaquin and Hog Eye told him what they wanted, Jughead shook his head and stood up, annoyed.

“Just take me to him. I’m not sitting around here till he wraps up whatever it is that he’s doing. I’ve got better things to do.” He really didn’t, but the others didn’t have to know. He didn’t want to spend more time than necessary at the place.

The Ghoulie blinked nervously and glanced at Sweet Pea, who gave him a pointed stare and then nodded at the two. Turning on his heel, he began to walk towards the exit at the back of the club, the two serpents following after him. Seeing that his men were eyeing the stage with much interest, Jughead had rolled his eyes and told them that they could stay back till they were required, getting him smirks in return.

Walking out to the back of the club, the Ghoulie took a right turn and turned the corner, walking towards a few small trailers lined up next to each other. As they approached the trailer in the middle, sounds of a woman whimpering and a man threatening someone could be heard. And as they came closer, Jughead’s eyes widened at the scene before him. A sinking feeling settling into his stomach.

Between the gap of the two trailers, stood Malachai and three other men. The Ghoulie leader, dressed as usual in a long sleeveless shirt that was unbuttoned and with horrendous makeup on his face, was holding onto a fistful of blonde hair that belonged to what Jughead could call one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

She was wearing a green and black corset and extremely short shorts. Her legs covered with fish net stockings and high heels. And even as her eyeliner ran down her face, her lipstick a little smudged, he couldn’t look anywhere else as she locked her beautiful green eyes on him. Her expression a mixture of mistrust and a call for help. He stood shocked for a few moments as he heard Malachai talk to her, more tears streaming down her face, as she tried to get him to loosen his hold on her hair.

“ Listen here sweetie, you go inside and fix your makeup. You’re on in ten minutes, so you either get on that stage, perform well and make some money, or I’ll happily give you to the men in those private rooms. And guess what, they won’t care about what you like or don’t like.” The Ghoulie leader snarled at her and tightened his grip on her hair, earning him a sob in return. And it was the heart wrenching sob that escaped her lips that snapped Jughead out of his trance. His shock suddenly replaced with blinding anger and disgust.

“What the hell are you doing, Malachai?”

The man turned to look at him, as if suddenly realizing that they had company and grinned at his guest.

“Oh hey there Jonesy. Couldn’t wait for me to come to you now, could you? Just give me a moment.” But before he could address her again, Jughead stepped forward and scowled at him. His fists itching to wipe the smirk off of Malachai’s face.

“I asked, what the hell are you doing?”

It only caused the smirk on Malachai’s face to widen, as he looked at Jughead with interest.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but her brother owed me some money and took off without paying me back. She’s gotta pay his debt now, doesn’t she? So I’m making her do just that.” He said the last part with a swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip and a slight tug to the girl’s hair, eliciting a whimper from her.

Jughead had known that the Ghoulies were drug peddling trash, but he had never pegged them to be into trafficking and the thought sickened him to the core. He wondered as to how long they had been into such a disgusting trade and why they had never heard of this before. But he had to do something about it now. Atleast something about the girl right in front of him.

“How much did he owe you?” Sweet pea looked at him with surprise and concern, knowing where this was going. But there wasn’t anything he could or even wanted to do to interrupt his leader.

“Oh, just a few thousand. She should be able to make that in no time.”

“Will the cost of the guns and all that ammunition cover that?” The ammunition they had traded with the Ghoulies earlier in the day, was worth quite a bit of money and Jughead could only hope that it could cover the debt Malachai was after. The wide grin the Ghoulie leader gave to him, affirmed that it indeed was.

“ You wanna trade your ammo for this one here? You interested in her or what, Jonesy?” the malicious glint and the sickening grin on his face told Jughead that he was indeed having fun with this sudden turn of events.

But Jugehead wasn’t a very patient man and didn’t care for much nonsense. Growling at Malachai, he narrowed his eyes at him. His patience was running very thin and he was so close to snapping.

“ I asked you something. If you let her go, you can keep the ammunition for whatever it is worth.”

Sensing that the Serpent leader was in no mood for jokes Malachai’s expression became a little serious. Although the blonde girl was pretty and would make him good money eventually if he pimped her out, he didn’t have much time to wait for the fruits to show. Her brother Chick had taken his money and escaped town, leaving him blindsided and he needed it as soon as possible. The offer being made to him was as good as it could get and although letting the girl go without having a taste of her would pain him a little, he wasn’t in a position to pass up the opportunity to keep all that ammunition without payment.

Turning to the man on his left, he whispered something in his ear, before looking at Jughead.

“ You serious, Jones? You take her and then let the payment go. No taking back your word.”

Jughead scoffed at him. The Serpents never went back on their word, not something he could say for the man in front of him. “ You have my word. Take the goods and just let her go.”

Malachai’s face lit up again at his confirmation and he released his grip on the girl’s hair. Giving her a quick peck on her cheek, he made eye contact with Jughead before pushing her towards him. The girl stumbled on her feet at the sudden action, before Jughead caught her by the elbow and straightened her.

“Take good care of her, Jones. For me.” And laughing at his own sick joke, the Ghoulie’s leader gave him a two fingered salute and walked away from the scene along with his men, leaving the two Serpents standing alone with the trembling girl.

She was staring at her feet and Jughead turned to look at Sweet Pea, who gave him a clueless look. What were they supposed to do now. Everything had happened out of the blue and so quickly and it wasn’t as though they were knights in shining armour who rescued damsels in distress as a nighttime routine. They were gang-bangers who dealt in guns and weapons and traded protection for money.

Thinking that it was best to take her wherever she wanted to go, Jughead cleared his throat to get her attention. She lifted her head to look up at him and he felt his breath stop for a moment. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she looked at him, probably scared as to who this strange man was and what he was going to do to her. And Jughead wanted to comfort her and wipe away all the fear and tell her that no one would ever dare to lay a finger on her again.

“ Hey, we won’t harm you. You may not believe me, but we’re not like them. Tell me where you live and I’ll take you home, yeah?” He all but whispered softly to her. Afraid that he’d sacred her further if he spoke any louder.

But instead of calming her nerves, his words only made things worse as tears began to run down her cheeks and two Serpents shared another helpless look as they tried to figure out how to make the situation better. However, before any of them could say anything further, they heard her speak.

“I-I don’t have a home.” The girl brokenly whispered.

And just like that, her words broke his heart as Jughead took in her state. She was biting her lower lip and trying to stop a full outburst, her eyes swimming with uncertainty. Her body shivered in the cold of the night and her lack of clothing was clearly not helping the situation.

At that moment, he did the only thing he could think of. Removing his leather jacket, he placed it on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her small body, resting his chin on the top her head. Taking in a deep breath, he said the words that he felt so right saying to her.

“Let’s take you to your new home then.”


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they bring Betty to the Whyte Wyrm!  
> That's literally it in this chapter, Lol

She was told to grab whatever little belongings she had from the trailer that had been her home for the past few days and after taking her phone and a small plastic bag containing some underwear and two pairs of clothes, they’d made their way out of the place. She’d ignored the surprised look on the two Serpents faces at her lack of belongings as she’d quietly followed them. The Ghoulies hadn’t let her take anything before they’d abducted her from the trailer she’d been living in for years. The trailer that they’d burnt down for the fun of it as she’d watched from a distance while being dragged away from it.

As they walked towards the parking lot, the rest of the serpents having been told to join them there, all that could be heard was the sound of their combat boots hitting the gravely road and the clicking of her heels as she walked a little behind Jughead and in front of Sweet Pea. During their walk, the only other interaction they had, was when Jughead asked for her name and got a whisper of ‘Betty’ and introduced himself and Sweet Pea in return, getting a bob of her head in return.

The other three gang members were gathered around their bikes and as the three neared them, their eyes widened in surprise to see a pretty young lady following their leader and the second in command. Thoughts as to just what had transpired in the short span of time and why the blonde was wearing Jughead's leather jacket boggled their minds. But they knew that it was better to put off the questions for later, once they were home. 

Jughead nodded towards them as they eyed the blonde woman warily and getting on to their bikes, started the engine and rode off towards the south side. As Sweet pea walked towards his own bike, Jughead went up to him and instructed him to tell the others of the events that had transpired. He didn’t want to entertain questions about the events that night himself and as the taller man sped off after the rest, the Serpent king turned towards the blonde girl. 

She had slipped her arms through his jacket that he had draped over her shoulders earlier and her small frame practically drowned in it, her clothes hidden underneath and only her stocking clad legs were visible. It almost made Jughead want to coo at the sight. Yes, Jughead Jones, the fierce and aloof leader of the South side Serpents wanted to coo at the sight of a woman wearing his leather jacket. He stopped his thoughts before he could act on them and cleared his throat as she glanced around uncertainly.

“We live in riverdale. So, i'll take you there since you don’t have anywhere else to go?” She bit her lip at the last part and nodded and he winced at what he had said. He'd told her he'd take her to a new home and there was no need to mention that she didn’t have any place to go to. After the night she had had, she didn’t need salt rubbed on her wounds

He quickly moved towards his own bike and offered her his helmet. She hesitated for a second before voicing her concern, softly saying “But it’s unsafe for you.” 

He melted a bit at that. This girl, who had been captured by a gang like the Ghoulies and almost forced to do a strip dance before a hoard of sleazy and disgusting men and had then been practically traded to another gang for ammunition, was worried that he would hurt himself if he didn’t put on a helmet? He had the urge to get up and take her in his arms again, like he had a while back. And it shocked him that he was suddenly getting these urges all too frequently in the limited time they had interacted with each other. Urges that he hadn’t really gotten with anyone before. 

Offering her a smile, he reached out for her with his arm, which she took nervously. Pulling her forward, he fastened the helmet on her head and adjusted the strap to fit her. 

“I’ll be alright. Right now, we need to get you home safe.” 

He swore he saw a bit of red on her cheeks as she nodded gently and waited for him to straddle his bike before getting on it behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her uncertain expression and gently told her to hold onto him tightly and to not worry. And as he turned back to turn on the ignition, he felt delicate arms wrapping around his torso, coming up to clasp together right in the middle. Her body closer was way than before and he shivered at the feel of her pressed up against him.

Clenching his jaw and inhaling deeply, he switched the gear and starting the bike, sped off into the night.

Bringing her to the Wyrm was well… eventful. He’d decided to take the back entrance of the Wyrm so as to not draw too much attention and found Fangs and Sweet Pea waiting for them outside the back doors. The rest had probably gone off to wherever they went when they were free.

Stopping at his parking spot, he turned the bike off and got off and after helping the blonde do the same, undid the helmet for her and fastened it to the handle of his bike.

“Call Toni and tell her to meet me in the common room immediately.” He instructed his men as they walked into the Wyrm and took the stairs that led to the 1st floor. The Whyte Wyrm consisted of only the ground floor and first floor and while the ground floor housed the bar, washrooms for public use, a meeting room and a store room, the first floor consisted of the office, the private common room and two apartments. One of the apartments was used by Jughead and the other was more of a guest room where any of his friends would crash every once in a while.

Reaching the desired floor, they took the long corridor and stepped into the huge room right at the start. The common room was where the Serpents relaxed when they weren’t in the mood for partying and just wanted to peacefully sit around and talk or hold small meetings. It was large enough to house 20 people or so and had comfortable seating; with two three big worn out couches placed in a C with a large centre table and futons placed here and there and a vending machine in the corner.

Fangs made a beeline towards the vending machine and Sweet Pea went to sit on one of the couches. Jughead led Betty to the couch closest to the door and got her to sit on it. But before he could say much, a short girl with long pink hair bounded into the room. As soon as she entered, her eyes widened as she took in the girl sitting on the couch and raised her eyebrows at Jughead in question. He pursed his lips for a second and grabbed her arm and took her out into the corridor to talk to her in private.

“Listen Toni, I’ll tell you everything later, but for now, I need to you get me a set of comfortable clothes for her. Can you do that? “

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay. I’ll go get that extra room ready, and settle her in. Be quick, okay? She might feel more comfortable with you around.”

The short girl nodded and without question left to do as requested. He was grateful that she was as understanding as she was. She usually did as she was asked to and was friendly enough that Betty would feel a little better after interacting with her. 

He walked further down the corridor and fishing out a set of keys from his pocket, opened the door to a room. Walking inside, he took in the condition of the room and sighed in relief. The bed seemed to have fresh sheets on it and everything appeared clean and neat. Taking a look inside the washroom, he made sure that there were fresh towels and toiletries for the blonde girl to use. He’d have to thank Toni again later. The girl was family to him and ensured that his living quarters and the rest of his floor was in impeccable condition most of the time. She made sure that the housekeepers cleaned up not only his room and the office, even when he protested, but also the guest room every other day.

Satisfied with the way the room was, Jughead went back to the common room to find Betty sitting on the couch and meekly staring down at her hands. Sweet pea was no longer in the room and Fangs was sitting awkwardly on one of the futtons, sipping on some coke. Jughead glared at him for drinking something alone and not even offering the girl anything and the man just widened his eyes and shrugged. Jughead felt bad for the poor girl. She had no idea who they were or what their intentions were, but because of her predicament, she was forced to assume that they wouldn’t harm her.

She looked up at him as he walked over to her and gave him a small, nervous smile and Jughead almost faltered in his steps as he was taken aback again by how pretty she was. Even with her eyeliner smudged around her eyes and her hair in a mess, she was one of the most beautiful people Jughead had seen. And then he mentally slapped himself for judging her looks at such a time.

He took a seat beside her and was about to say something, when Toni entered the room with a bag in one hand and a covered plate in other. Jughead realized that it was food and cursed himself for not even offering Betty something to eat. It had completely escaped his mind that she could’ve been hungry. Betty eyed the girl and then the bag and the plate and looked back at him when he cleared his throat.

“umm, Betty, this is Toni. Toni, this is Betty.” He gestured between the two women and watched them exchange awkward smiles. “Toni’s got you a change of clothes if you’d like to umm, change. And there’s a guest room where you can settle down and get comfortable.”

The blonde girl nodded and as he got up, she followed his action and got up with him. The three walked towards the guest room while fangs stayed behind. He’d only been there in the common room to give Betty some company so she wouldn’t be completely alone.

Reaching the room, Jughead once again unlocked it and gestured for the two women to walk in before following behind them.

“This is the room. Everything is clean and fresh, so you don’t have to worry. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and anything else that you may require.” He paused for her reaction, which was another nod and carried on. “I’ll leave you two to it then. Betty, you can talk to Toni about anything and if you require anything at all, I’ll be in the apartment right across the corridor.” And with that, he gave her a smile which he hoped was a little comforting and nodding at Toni, he left.

Slipping inside his own apartment, Jughead took off his shoes and went to lie down on the couch. It had been an eventful and unexpected night and he felt like everything was taking its toll on him. At that moment, he wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep, because there would be a lot to do the next day. But he knew he had to wait for Toni to be done with Betty to make sure that the blonde girl had settled in comfortably. Or as comfortably as one could in situations like this. Thus, groaning, he stretched his muscles and checked the messages on his phone as he waited for his friend.

Betty sat on the bed as she heard the click of the door shutting behind Toni. The pink haired girl had been nice to her, giving her a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt to change into and assuring her that no one would harm her here. She hadn’t pried her about her background or how she had ended up here and her friendly smile had made Betty feel warm. She’d even brought her a plate of macaroni and Betty couldn’t have been more grateful. She’d practically been starving and the thought of food had instantly lightened her mood. The girl hadn’t stayed for long after Jughead had left and had told her that she would see her the next morning.

After polishing off the plate of food, as Betty sat on her bed looked down at the clothes, she clutched them in her hands and sighed. These people seemed good and she was grateful at the turn of events that had led her here. She desperately wanted to believe that things would be better after tonight, but she felt scared. Scared that something bad would happen or that this was all a dream and she’d wake up and Malachai would force her into strip dancing. The thought of that prospect made bile rise in her throat. Her life had almost been that, before this ‘Jughead’ person had pulled her away out of nowhere.

She recounted the way Malachai had been gripping her hair and threatening her when the stranger with black hair and stormy blue eyes had stood before them in utter shock and disgust. The shock had morphed into anger as he watched the scene before him and Betty had wanted to call out for help. She hadn’t because she knew that no one associated with the Ghoulies would ever help her. But maybe, somewhere, someone was looking out for her.

The stranger had made a deal _for her_ and Malachai had released her. She couldn’t believe how things had suddenly changed. But then the realization had hit her that she now belonged to this new person and god knows what he’d do to her. Maybe he’d pimp her out or turn her into a slave and she had wanted to cry and run after Malachai for a moment. If she agreed to stripping, she would be safer probably.

And then, he had offered to take her home. It hit her like a freight train, that she was free. He hadn’t bought her. He’d released her. She was free to go home and away from all this. But her moment of relief had been replaced with despair as she remembered that she didn’t have a place to call home. Her parents were dead, her brother was on the run and the trailer she’s been living in for years, has been burnt to the ground by the Ghoulies. She didn’t even have any friends she could turn to for help and as reality came crashing down on her, she’d blurted out that she was homeless.

What she hadn’t expected, was the jacket that had been placed on her shoulders, still warm from when it had been on someone else, and the feeling of strong arms being wrapped around her body as she tried to control her sobs. There, at that moment, in the arms of the stranger that had rescued her that night, she’d felt safer than she had in years. And when he told her that he’d take her to her new home in a soft, gentle voice, she knew that she wanted to go wherever he took her. Her gut told her to trust him, and she went along with that instinct as she followed him out of Greendale and into what she could only hope would be a better life.

Betty brought herself out of her mulling as she decided that a good shower would help her go to sleep and she really needed to get out of the clothes she had on. The clothes Malachai had made her wear were tight and uncomfortable and reminded her of what she’d almost been forced to do and she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible.

She made her way to bathroom and as she began to undress, she suddenly remembered the leather Jacket she had on. She’d completely forgotten about it. Taking a look at the large mirror in the bathroom, she noticed that the Jacket was so big on her that it came up to her thighs and practically drowned her in it. She couldn’t help the blush and the small smile that made its way to her face as she remembered that _he_ had been wearing it. It was _his_ jacket. Then she noticed the makeup smudged across her face and the condition of her hair and a feeling of disappointment ran through her. She looked miserable and dirty. She needed to clean herself up.

Quickly removing the jacket and placing it carefully on one of the hooks behind the door, Betty made quick work of removing the rest of her clothing and dumping it into the hamper. She turned the shower on and turned the water temperature as high as her body could take. As hot water ran down her back, she felt the stress gradually leaving her body as her muscles relaxed. She was grateful for even this hot water, something that she hadn’t had access to since she’s been abducted by the Ghoulies. The memory of the conditions they’d kept her in crept back into her mind, and as tears began to run down her cheeks, she could no longer tell the difference between them and the water pouring over her head.

Betty stood under the shower for a good fifteen minutes and as the water began to run cold, she got out and after drying herself, put on the clothes Toni had given her. From the way the t shirt was a little short on her, and the sweatpants didn’t reach up to her ankles, she realized that the girl had given her her own clothes. She smiled at the warm gesture, remembering that her own unwashed clothes were stuffed in a plastic bag on top of a chair in the room.

Walking to the bed, she quickly slipped inside the covers and wrapped herself with the blanket Toni had given her as she tried to sleep. She felt incredibly tired and although she had thought that sleep would be hard to come by in her new surroundings, she felt her eyes drooping shut in a matter of minutes. As her mind closed off, she saw blue eyes flash before her. Stormy blue eyes that were gentle and caring. The thought made her feel safe and soon, she was drifting off to sleep.

When two knocks sounded on the door of his apartment, Jughead opened the door to find Toni standing outside. He moved aside as she walked past him and went to sit on the couch, before closing the door and joining her.

“I gave her the clothes and a blanket and some food. Then just generally introduced myself and all. She’ll take a shower and go to sleep. So Jug, who’s she? “ The Serpent woman shot the question as soon as he hit the couch.

Running his hands over his face, Jughead recounted the events of the night to her. “We found her at Greendale. Malachai was forcing her into strip dancing and probably would’ve pimped her out soon. Apparently her brother owed him money and ran away, so they caught her and wanted to make money off of her. I let him keep all the ammunition in exchange for her freedom and that piece of shit agreed. He basically traded her like cattle and I intended to just drop her off to wherever she wanted, but she said she didn’t have a home. I couldn’t leave her after that. And well, we’re an accepting lot, so I brought her here. Besides, she’ll be safe here.”

Finishing off, he watched as Toni’s eyebrows shot up in shock and he mouth went agape.

“That’s terrible, Jug. Poor thing. I can’t imagine the horror she must’ve have felt.” Looking down at her hands, she stared at them for a while before clenching them.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s okay. We’ll take care of her.” She said with determination and Jughead smirked at that. He could always count on her.

“You’re the best, Topaz. You know that?”

“Of course I do.” She was always smug, that one. “We’ll deal with this tomorrow, Jones. Goodnight for now. Gotta go see my baby.” Blowing a kiss to him she waltzed out the door, as he shook his head at her. He’d kept her away from _her baby_ , the red headed, newly initiated Serpent Cheryl Blossom, for way too long that night.

Locking his door, he walked into his bedroom and undressed before getting into bed. With the knowledge that Betty was safe and probably sleeping, he felt his own senses beginning to dull, as tiredness took over him and his eyes closed off for the night. Tomorrow, he was going to have a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it!!! I'm sorry if there were any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm super sleepy as I'm uploading it, so I haven't checked thoroughly. But do leave comments! thanks to everyone who left them for the first chapter. It felt really nice :)  
> Also, could someone explain Kudos to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this story is a two shot, so there will be another chapter. Other than that, if you liked it, I'm up for prompts. So lemme know if you'd like any particular scenarios for Bughead.


End file.
